


Divinity in Cupidity

by DeepSpaceNineNine (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closeted Character, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Forced Crossdressing, Gender Dysphoria, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt No Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm sorry Roddenberry, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Man/Younger Man, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, S&M, Sexual Slavery, Snowballing, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virginity Kink, Whump, no editing we die like men, nonsexual spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeepSpaceNineNine
Summary: Despite the title suggesting there's going to be a plot, I assure you that you, my friend, are mistaken.No betas, we post the first draft like real men in this neck of the woods.Mind the warnings folks.I will die like a real man.
Relationships: William Riker/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Saints and Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm very aware that 16 is below the age of consent. Yes, I know that Riker has dubious morals/ethics in this. No, I don't care, this is my story, I'll write what I want. No, I don't own any of the characters, or the Star Trek franchise in general.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juno's a lil naughty if you know what I mean. And I do apologize for the lack of dysphoria mention, I honestly can't put how it feels to me in words, let alone in the words of someone else.

A saint painted in the picture of sin, Ensign Juno Silva was the newest recruit aboard the Enterprise D, only recently graduating from Starfleet Academy a few months ago. He was considered cursed in a family of religion, thought to be a punishment from God because of who he came out to be. Juno considered joining Starfleet to be his only escape, joining as Juno Silva instead of the young lass he would have been forced to join as.

Despite his moral battles in life, choosing between what was genuinely right and what was considered to be a holy decision, Starfleet had been an ironic rebirth for Juno, making him realize he was far more intelligent beyond the forced religious education. He had impressed his instructors, passing every exam with flying colours, leading to being stationed aboard the USS Enterprise. Even being stationed on the bridge instead of Engineering, unlike his less than disciplined and regulation-minded officers he graduated with. Even better was the location of his station, adjacent to Commander William Riker, his new founded interest for the foreseeable future. 

Riker, having a like-minded opinion of Ensign Silva often peered at the boy with interest, or curiosity. He had felt as if Juno was hiding something, a secret perhaps. This interest sometimes bleeding into a more enamored feeling than _just _interest, a feeling Riker couldn't quite identify, but felt often. The Enterprise was traveling to Starbase 47, at warp 4 due to the lack of urgency of their arrival. Having nearly an entire earth day to use as he saw fit, he approached Ensign Silva's station, asking to speak with him, privately.__

"Why do you need to speak to me, sir?" Riker was silent, obviously wary of how he would answer. "Just follow me into the turbolift, Ensign." "Yes, sir." Juno walked into the turbolift, Riker following close behind. He stood with his back to the wall as the door closed behind them. Juno felt a sense of apprehension surge through him as Riker's intimidating presence moved towards him, making him further press into the wall. 

"Juno, I need to ask you something. Now, your answer isn't something I will mention to the Captain, or any member of the crew." Juno's breathing grew ragged, "What is it?" Riker moved closer, hardly 6 inches from the boy's body. He asked, in a lower voice, "I suspect that you think of me in a more than professional manner, is this true?" He had entertained the idea of attempting to leave, but he discarded it remembering just how powerful Commander Riker is. His hands began to fidget, suddenly finding the floor beautiful.

Riker quietly sighed, "Ensign, I'm not asking you as a commanding officer, and I don't expect you to answer as an officer either." There was a moment of deafening silence, Juno being caught between answering to a superior officer and not scaring him away by telling him the truth. "Yes, I do." His voice was sheepish, shame flooding his body, along with the sense of relief from finally saying something. 

Riker moved back and thanked Juno before opening the turbolift door, gesturing for him to exit. "I will speak to you after your shift, Ensign." He almost tripped over himself trying to return to his station, and faced the three most apprehensive hours of his life. He tried distracting himself with busy work but he could feel Commander Riker watch what he did carefully. Apparently he wasn't the only person on the bridge to notice Riker's abnormal behaviour, seeing as Data would look over to him with an inquisitive expression. 

When his shift was finally over, he promptly walked to the turbolift to return to his quarters, going against what Commander Riker had ordered him to do. He immediately regretted that decision, however, as Riker followed him into the turbolift and stopped it a few seconds after it started. "Commander..." He was interrupted, "Ensign, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Juno wasn't made uncomfortable, he was only ashamed. "You didn't make me uncomfortable, I felt ashamed, humiliated. But it was myself who brought that on." This was the absolute wrong, or right, thing to say. 

"Would you prefer to discuss a matter like this in a more private location?" What did he mean 'a more private location'? "Of course." He started the turbolift again, stepping off on Deck 7. Riker put his hand on Juno's shoulder, directing him towards his quarters. "Why are we going to your quarters, Commander?" The door opened and they stepped inside, Juno beginning to feel increasingly jealous at the size and layout.

"You have shared quarters, Ensign. I don't think you want someone eavesdropping on our conversation, do you?" Juno looked down, feeling his face turn scarlet under the weight of Riker's eyes. He timidly looked back up at Riker, his cheeks flushed crimson. "Juno, I need for you to be honest with me. What do you feel for me?" 

He began to stutter and trip over his words. "I- Uh, why does it matter?" Juno didn't have a single clue as to why he thought that would stall Riker. If anything, it only made him question the Ensign more, even if he knew the actual answer. "Answer my question, Ensign." His voice got more commanding, a voice that made fear, mixed with the tiniest hint of lust, crack through his body like lightning. 

Juno didn't know what the hell he was thinking, but decided to give the stupidest answer his mind landed on. "I plead the fifth." His voice was slightly rushed, wanting to haul ass out of Riker's quarters. Doubling down on an already terrible decision, Juno bolted to the door. He barely got a single foot out before a strong arm wrapped around his waist, picking him up like an unruly child who's gotten on his parent's nerves. 

"Computer, engage security lock, authorization Riker-Delta-Five." Oh no. Juno didn't have much experience with discipline, being the little angel he was in the academy, but he knew he was in some deep shit. He remained listless being held against Riker's chest, not wanting to make a bad situation worse. He walked to his desk, sitting the boy on top of it. "When I ask you a question, I expect to be answered." His voice got lower, something that both scared and thrilled him. "Ignoring me, you continuously showed disrespect to a commanding officer. I like to think you know what comes next, Ensign." 

Juno secretly hoped Riker would spank him, but knowing his luck, he'd probably tell the Captain. Suddenly, he was snapped out of his little fantasy by a pair of strong hands pulling him up to a standing position and turning him so his back was facing the Commander. "If you want to act like a brat, you'll be punished like one." He secretly got very giddy, knowing what Riker was about to do. Juno happily complied with the hand pushing his torso down, even arching his ass to look more appealing. 

"I think you can take 15, giving you're so eager." Getting spanked 15 times? Juno couldn't do 15 pushups without wheezing, it's a wonder he passed any of the athletic exams in the academy. Riker's fingers hooked around the waistband of his uniform trousers, he didn't like calling them pants, and felt them pool at his ankles. Now, Juno was rather proud of himself for having some cake, but he didn't imagine it would come in handy like this. 

Riker's hands cupped the boy's ass, trying not to tear off the grey breifs he was wearing. Instead, he focused on how, full figured, Juno was compared to every other guy he's seen. "Ready?" He only nodded, not anticipating the whip-like strike he would receive. He shrieked a bit, wondering how Riker's hand wasn't completely shattered from that. His cheeks and thighs burning from the sensation after only 4 hits. Juno didn't even want to know the unholy amount of bruising he would no doubt see for the next day or two. 

After 15 strikes, not only was he crying, his voice had reached a pitch he didn't think possible. Riker guided Juno to his bed, laying down and pulling the Ensign on top of him. He wiped the tears off the poor kid's face, feeling awful for hitting him that hard. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?" It was the least he do could for causing obscene bruises. "A kiss would be nice." Juno's voice was still energetic, clearly undeterred by the rather unregulated punishment. 

Riker sat up, pulling the boy up to kiss him. Juno saw his opportunity and took it, making it much longer than he had intended by wrapping his arms around Riker's neck and pushing his hips down. To his credit, he didn't exactly object, if anything, he welcomed the bold move. However, he was perplexed by Juno's resistance when he tried to lift his shirt, hoping to be a little more intimate. He decided not to push the issue and save that for an actual conversation. 

Juno pushing and rolling his hips down presented a rather, _large _, problem. He took full advantage of the Commander's situation, sliding down to lay on his stomach as Riker laid back, creating the perfect position. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He only nodded. "It's just that I wouldn't feel right doing that to you. You're so young, you should be with guys your age, not with a man 18 years older than you."__

__Did Riker just accuse him of having daddy issues? "I know what I want, Commander." His voice was a light, innocent purr. Juno let his hands wander up and down Riker's growing bulge. "Are you sure I can't help you, sir?" He saw the ever so faintest flicker of desire dance across his crystal blue eyes. He chuckled darkly, "You did this on purpose didn't you, you little minx?"__

__Juno giggled innocently, Riker was right, he had incited punishment on purpose, but never intended for it to go this far. He mouthed at his bulge, the grip on his hair growing tighter. Riker grew tired of his teasing and yanked Juno's head up. "What?" Whining was usually his go-to for getting what he wanted, he hoped it wouldn't fail him now. "You little cock tease." He chuckled again, what is so attractive about men laughing? He pulled the waistband of Riker's uniform trousers down, and was not dissapointed.__

__Juno guessed he was at least 9 inches, but he could never be sure. He dipped his head down to lick a stripe all the way up, and started to suck on his tip. Riker grew impatient, and began pushing the boy's head down, feeling little resistance from his throat. He let go of Juno's hair, watching as his head bobbed back up, cock coming out of his mouth with a *𝘱𝘰𝘱*. He silently wondered how far down he could go without choking, and lowered his head back down to test his theory._ _

__Juno's vision was hazy but stopped when his nose touched Riker's stomach. Much to his misfortune, he felt a strong hand push his head back down each time he tried to come up for air. "You don't stop until I allow you to Ensign, is that understood?" Juno's hair was yanked up, and had to look Riker in the eyes with precum and spit dripping from his mouth. "Yes, Commander." Riker never imagined he would love hearing his title as much as he did now. "Good." That was all he heard before his head was pushed back down, feeling the fuzzy headspace come back and with a vengeance._ _

__8 minutes feels like 8 hours when you can barely breathe. There was a shout, his hair was pulled harder, and a warm liquid flowed into his mouth. Juno almost recoiled at how salty it was, never having tasted a man's seed before. He was pulled up to Riker's chest, feeling the hand in his hair finally release. "Swallow." His voice was still low and commanding, and Juno loved every second of it. Juno's throat burned as he swallowed, this would definitely take some getting used to._ _

__He was dismayed at the idea of sleeping in a uniform that had cum, spit and god knows what else on it, but lacked the energy or will to get up. Besides, he heavily doubted that the strong arms around his torso would let go anytime soon. The best, and only, course of action he could take was to not worry about it and go to sleep, knowing he would be able to shower and change before his shift. He closed his eyes, feeling high from the scent of Riker's cologne mixed with sweat, and let his mind become one with the vastness of space._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: 2100 words? Damn I'm proud of myself.


	2. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I wrote 'set to stun'. Hardy har har make all the phaser jokes you want, but this chapter has Juno getting Riker's phaser if you catch my not so subtle innuendo.  
> And yes, I use typically religious (big brain) words, if you don't know what they mean, don't get mad at me because you failed your English classes.

Juno lazily opened his eyes, he was in no rush to get ready for his shift knowing he had at least an hour and a half to burn. He felt as if he was in sensory Arcadia. His mind was in pure euphoria hearing a slow, steady heartbeat and feeling Riker's arms occasionally tighten around his diminutive frame. He looked at Riker, knowing he was dead asleep. "Computer, what time is it?" A monotone female voice answered, "It is 0500, exactly 29 minutes and 28 seconds before the alpha shift begins." 

His mind went into an almost immediate panic, not anticipating the limited amount of time. He began shaking Riker, trying to wake him up. "What?" He heard a deep, irritated voice above him. "I have 30 minutes before my shift starts, can I go back to my quarters?" He shot up, nearly making Juno fall off the bed. "Shit, sorry. Yeah, go, quickly." He nearly ripped his uniform trying to put it back on, and bolted out the door and to the turbolift. 

He scared the shit out of Vega, his roomie, loudly running to the bathroom. "Where the fuck were you? I was scouring the entire ship looking for you, I even asked the bridge crew of they had seen you." He shut the bathroom door, and told her through the door, "What did they say?" "Everyone but Riker said they didn't know. I couldn't find him either, I think he was in his quarters but the computer told me that the security lock was engaged when I tried to comm him." 

"Huh, weird." Juno smiled to himself, knowing full well why Vega couldn't find him. He took a rather speedy shower, but still payed attention to his hair, taking the time to detangle and properly condition it. After taking the time to properly dry himself off, he grabbed the neatly folded uniform that had been waiting for him on the sink. He wriggled into his binder and briefs, noting how monotonous the Starfleet issue undergarments were. He tiptoed out of the bathroom and to his dresser, with a smile creeping up his lips. 

He pulled out the uniform trousers in the back of the drawer that seemed to fit his ass a little _too _nicely. After slipping into the rest of his uniform, including the god-awful shoes which only really made him look shorter, he determined that some grooming was in order. Juno loved taking the time to make himself look good, exfoliating his face, shaving, even a little bit of makeup never hurt anybody. After 10 minutes, he was truly set to stun.__

__He softly walked out of his and Vega's quarters, careful not to wake her. She had just returned from the beta shift, and just wanted to relax. He still had 2 minutes before the alpha shift started, so took his time walking to the turbolift. Arriving on the bridge, he noticed that Captain Picard was in a good mood for once, and he wondered why. He sat down at his station, and turned his chair to face Picard and Riker. That's when the Captain announced that the crew was going on a much needed shore leave._ _

__That meant he was finally free to spend time with Vega, something he had desperately wanted to do. He never really got to spend time with her anymore, not like they did in the academy. Being on opposite shifts, the only time they saw each other was if one was asleep and the other was just leaving for their respective shift. After Captain Picard had dismissed the bridge crew, Juno set off to the turbolift. Conveniently, Riker was also in the turbolift with him, what amazing luck. "Good morning, Commander." He said that with a voice that made him shudder, thinking of the events of the night before. "How do you plan to spend your shore leave, Ensign?"__

__"I plan to spend it in my quarters for now, I'll do what interests me as it comes up." Juno noticed Riker's eyes scanning him, as if analyzing every feature. His cheeks flushed a beautiful rosey hue at the attention. A pang of anxiety surged through him when the turbolift abruptly came to a halt. Before he could even think to form a sentence, Riker had backed him against the wall.__

__Juno could feel his face become blazingly hot as large, steady hands swept over his body. He felt his heart sink when he accidentally moaned 'Commander', expecting for Riker to be turned off. Oh that sweet summer child, how he was mistaken. The hand that had been groping his thighs made it's way to his neck. "Use my title again." Juno began to push against Riker, wondering why he was 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 hard . "Commander..." His voice because increasingly light with each passing second.__

__

__Feeling slightly mischievous, Juno began to rub Riker's bulge, loving the satisfaction he got from the groan he heard. He felt the man take hold of wrist. "I already pissed him off didn't I?" The little voice in his head sounded condescending and honestly quite patronizing. "Not in the turbolift." His voice sounded strained and desperate, like he was restraining himself. Juno put his arms around Riker's neck, pulling him closer. "Why not? Nobody has to know we're in here." His voice had the innocence of a seraph, but the intentions of a nymphet.__

__

__With the strength of ten men, Juno was lifted up and had his legs wrapped around Riker's waist. "He's going to find out eventually..." He sincerely wished the voice in his head had an off switch. "You're a virgin, aren't you?" Slightly insulted, he nodded his head. "Are you sure you want to lose your virginity in a turbolift, to a 34 year old man?" "Of course." They authenticated their agreement with a searing kiss, when Juno's combadge went off. "Ensign Silva, report to Ten Forward."_ _

__

__Report to Ten Forward? An odd request but he felt obligated to go regardless. "You'll stay here, that's an order." He felt even more obligated to listen to a Commander. "Yes, sir." He felt Riker's hand snake to his inner thighs, slowly working their way up. He wanted to say something, but didn't know what to say with the buzzing in his mind. Instead, he could only bury his head into his chest and pray to whatever divine power there was that Riker wouldn't ditch him when he found the exact opposite of what he was probably thinking of._ _

__

__After what felt like eternity of Riker's hands constantly teasing him, he pushed his thumb into a rather sensitive area for Juno. Surprised, he wasn't able to choke back the moan that bubbled from his throat. Juno heard the cheeky bastard chuckle at his expense. "You like that, don't you?" He could only nod, cheeks red from arousal, and shame. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." His voice was sheepish, hoping Riker would accept his apology. "It's okay, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." "No, I want to, I just feel bad because you were probably expecting me to have a dick."__

__"You shouldn't feel bad for something beyond your control." Juno's patience was rewarded with another kiss, returning to the original mood. Riker's hands continued massaging his inner thighs and clit, and had no intention of letting the boy quiet himself. "Let me hear you." Juno cried out, and he knew what that meant. He pulled his hand away, earning a whine of defeat. "Not yet." One hand held the Ensign up while the other pulled his pants 1/4 the way down. He didn't dare look down, already knowing how hard Riker was.__

__. Juno's uniform pants came down relatively easy, they were mostly down anyway. He nearly pissed himself when his combadge went off once again. Riker huffed and set him down. "Just go to Ten Forward, it's obvious they'll continue to annoy you until you do." "Yes, Commander." He fucking winked at him before leaving. "Deck 7." His quarters was the only place that would offer him a, solution, to the increasingly large problem he had. Mulling the situation over in the turbolift, he began to regret ever putting his paws on an Ensign, it was be impossible to get any alone time with them since they were always being called everywhere._ _

__Riker could only hope he wasn't the next officer they needed, he didn't feel like defying orders. If anything, he was in the mood to give orders to a certain redhead in Ten Forward. He pulled his trousers down just enough to pull his cock out, incase he needed a quick cover-up. Palming at himself, he imagined the boy's soft, milky hands getting him off instead of his own for once. 'I wonder what those little hands would look like wrapped around my cock.' He silently scolded himself for thinking like that, but let it go and continued with his fantasies._ _

__Juno stormed into Ten Forward, looking for the blue doxy that called him in there. "What the hell is so important that you interrupt a private conversation I had with a commanding officer?" Vega could have swore she saw steam coming from her roommates face. "And just what does a 'private conversation with a commanding officer' mean? Hm?" Was this floozy accusing him of something that he was absolutely doing? "None of your damn business." She was taken aback by this, Juno never really had a temper. "If it's something too personal I'll leave it alone but plese tell me what's wrong, you've never had a temper like this." He looked at Vega, noting her antennae. "Commander Riker and I were, doing more than just talking..."_ _

__"Fuck, that's right." Riker genuinely wished he had a personal holosuite, just so he could actually act out his little, 'fantasies', the one he was currently imagining being the redheaded Ensign on his knees, begging to suck him off. Another he thought of frequently was making Juno ride him and the thought of fucking him senseless, like it was his birthright. He loved the privileges his rank had, one of them being his access to certain files, especially those on newer Ensigns. He looked through the pictures, wondering what his pretty face would look like with cum dripping down it. Fuck, he really needed to finish what he started. He tapped hia combadge, "Ensign Silva, report to my personal quarters immediately."__

__Vega knew damn well what that meant. While the cheeky little bastards listening thought he was in trouble, she knew he was in anything but. "Tell me how it went when you get back." "Fuck off ya blue floozy." She smiled, knowing she was a hoe. Vega soon set off to find some Lieutenant to fuck to kill time. Juno's heart was pounding as he walked to the turbolift, almost shrieking when he saw Doctor Crusher. "Deck 7." He silently prayed that she wouldn't ask, much to his dissapointment. "Why would you need to be on Deck 7?" "Commander Riker requested to see me in his personal quarters." He sounded so proud of himself. She made a mental note to have a talk with Counselor Troi later._ _

__"Come in." His voice was deep, and restrained. Like he was holding himself back from doing something. "Commander?" He felt himself twitch in his pants hearing his title come from Juno's mouth. "Yes, Ensign?" "Is there something I can help you with, sir?" He noticed that Riker was still very hard under the thin material, and slightly leaking from what he could see. Juno climbed onto the bed, positioning his legs on either side. "I think you already know what I need help with." He took his trousers off, feeling the cold air in contrast to his heated skin._ _

__Juno reached out to touch him, but hesitated. He pushed it aside and lightly wrapped his hand around the pulsating memeber. "Fuck, just like that." He got an even better idea, and hopped off the bed. The best course of action he thought of was to get completely naked. Why not? He climbed back on top, much to his delight. He began grinding his hips, feeling Riker's cock rub against his slit. The moaning Riker heard was music to his ears. He was so hard it hurt, throbbing and leaking against the boy's slit. As much he wanted to finish off in Juno's mouth, he was very close to making a mess on his stomach._ _

__"Please sir, I'm so close." Juno was actually begging to cum, he was getting to live out his fantasies. "No, not until I give you permission." He whined, loudly, at the denial. It was taking everything Riker had not to cum, but damn this was difficult. He switched position, putting the boy under him. It was be nice to be in control again. He rubbed his tip against Juno's clit, basically mock-fucking his slit. He grabbed a fistful of red curls, pulling him closer. "You have my permission, Ensign."__

__Juno was appalled at how high and foreign his voice sounded, like there was a crying infant in the room. He felt a warm, sticky liquid spurt onto his stomach and chest. No matter where, it always burned for some god awful reason. He also wondered when he was actually going to lose his virginity, this was taking a little too long for his liking. Nevertheless, he understood why Riker was hesitant to do so, after all, he knew what would happen if he was caught having sex with an underage Ensign. Not only would it be a conflict of interest giving his rank, it would result in a court-martial and a rather dishonorable discharge from Starfleet._ _

__Riker procured a towel from the replicator, and began to clean the effects of a filthy mind. "You have to promise me you won't tell anyone about this." "I promise." Juno smiled, complying with the lighthearted kiss that came after. "You should go back to your quarters, I think your roommate might be concerned where you are." He raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you trying to get rid of me already? I can't possibly have annoyed you that quickly."__

__"I'm not trying to get rid of you, but I could make that an order if I so choose." "Fine." Juno huffed a little to draw out some of Riker's sympathy, to no avail. After putting his surprisingly clean uniform back on, he left with his arms crossed, pouting. "Goodbye, Ensign." Riker chuckled before the door closed. He stared at the ceiling, wondering what he should do now. He could wank, but that would seem like overkill at this point._ _

__Riker decided that drinking was a nice medium between wanking and losing his shit, but planned that for the next day since he desperately needed sleep._ _


	3. Questionable Morality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the warnings imply, this chapter contains extremely dubious consent (Juno's drunk and Riker's sober). So if underage drinking and noncon make you uncomfortable, skip this chapter :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this chapter is also like really fucking dark so yeehaw. Guys I promise I'm not as horrible as you think I am.

Juno woke up to Vega shaking him like a child trying to wake her father. "What do you want?" Her pale blue skin flushed indigo from anger. "Why the fuck were you in Commander Riker's quarters again? I thought you were doing your rounds around the ship, doing your usual nerdy things but the computer told me you were in his personal quarters." His face faded to neutrality, searching for a bullshit excuse. "Uhhhh, he wanted to talk to me."

Vega smirked, giving an impish expression. "Must have been some conversation, eh?" Juno laughed, knowing she could never hold a grudge towards him for long. "Yeah, we'll go with that." He rolled onto his back, putting his arms behind his head in an attempt to relax. Vega had went to the replicator, getting a glass of orange juice for him. She made a disgusted face. "I don't understand why you like drinking this. It's so bitter." He gave a cocky grin. "Huh, I imagine your used to having a bitter taste in your mouth." "Fuck off." 

Riker stared at the ceiling, repulsed by the already growing tent on his pants. He silently prayed to whatever divine being that would listen to stop the torment. Every time he was intimate with Juno, he loved it for the moment but felt disgusting afterwards, almost like drinking. Drinking. That thought spawned an idea that Riker wasn't quite proud of, but was more than willing to execute. That being, a certain cutie Ensign was willing for the time being. 

"Wha'dya say we go to the Holodeck? We got some unfinished business in there." Juno knew Vega would be adament about going, after all, they were on shore leave. "Why not just go down to the starbase? There's gotta be something interesting there." A hint of melancholy flickered across her eyes. It had been nearly 2 years since they got to spend time with each other. Having a 'wunderkind' for a best friend tended to separate them as Juno was always somewhere, busy doing nerdy things.

Riker contemplated requesting Juno to his private quarters, but he knew someone would notice the repeated trips and get suspicious. He had to find a way to get the boy alone, with nobody questioning who, or why. The gears started turning as he reached an 'aha' moment, there were rather nice suites reserved for First Officers and above in the starbase. The crew wouldn't question him renting one, nor would they pay attention to _one _Ensign hard enough to notice he went to one of the suites. With malicious thoughts churning, he set off to make his plans.__

__"Two to beam down to Starbase 47." Juno and Vega hurried onto the pad like excited children, Chief O'Brien was happy as usual. The starbase was absolutely marvelous, people hurrying about to wherever they wanted to go. "Vega, this is like the Yorktown base we read about in the academy." She gave a sarcastic look. "Yeah, let's just hope rogue ex-Starfleet officers don't try to destroy it." He had to laugh, although that would be an interesting scenario. "Let's go to a bar, I wanna play dabo." He had to raise an eyebrow at this. "Why, so you can eye-fuck the dabo girls?" "Not my fault the Ferengi have fine taste in women."__

__Riker had spotted Juno and another Ensign walking to a Ferengi bar, and took the chance while he had it. He bolted towards them, and put a firm, heavy hand on the boy's shoulder. "Ensign, I don't believe you're permitted to drink, are you?" His face had turned nearly snow white, clearly not expecting Riker to find him. "Commander, how are you?" Juno was obviously trying to stall him to allow the other to get out of sight. "Come with me." He started towards a turbolift, Juno sheepishly walking behind him. He smiled to himself, knowing his plan would work.__

__"What?" Vega mouthed, obviously confused out of her mind. All he could do was shrug and follow Riker, not wanting to make a scene or incite punishment. Once they stepped out of the turbolift, he was lead into a very nice suite, and almost immediately became suspicious. "Do you want to explain to me why you, a 16 year old, were going to a bar?" Juno decided to test his luck, and to be a dumbass. "Do _you _want to explain to me why you, a 34 year old, will do every filthy and sinful act under the sun to a 16 year old boy?" He flopped onto the king sized bed as he said that.____

___"Are you trying to piss me off?" Juno was raging now, who shit in his coffee? "I'm not trying to piss you off, sir. Try pulling that wooden spoon out of your ass and you wouldn't have a fucking problem." Riker just huffed and stormed off somewhere, probably going to the holosuite to wank off. Juno hopped off the bed and gleefully ran to the replicator. First Officer's quarters, and suites, could make real alcohol. He got three shots of vodka, stupid move, he knew, but he didn't care. Anything to brush off the argument he just had.___

___Five shots of hard liquors later, Juno began to feel the effects of alcohol at full force. He was stumbling, slurring his words and giggling. Riker had come back after calming down to a very drunk Ensign, a lightweight one at that. Juno, to the best of his hindered ability, ran to him. He started touching his chest, aimlessly working his way down to the growing bulge in his pants. "I assume I'm forgiven?" Juno only laughed, not being able to comprehend what he was doing._ _ _

___Some rather sinful ideas came into Riker's mind, and he began to lead the giggling boy to his bed. He walked backed over to the replicator, getting one shot of tequila, and one of water. He gave Juno the tequila and kept the water for himself to at least calm any awry suspicions he might get. He climbed into Riker's lap, not wanting more than a kiss. Instead, he was stripped completely nude as the man went to his suitcase, and came back with a length of rope and a ball gag._ _ _

___Juno of course didn't realize the malevolent intent, and only wondered why he was kind of cold. Riker, on the other hand, had every intention of using his 'toys', and got to work immediately. After the hard part was done, he stood back and stared at the sight below him. Juno was tied up and gagged, forcibly compliant, just the way he wanted. He actually put up a decent fight when he finally realized what was about to happen, nearly falling off of the bed before Riker had enough and cracked his hand down on the boy's ass like lightning._ _ _

___Riker yanked a handful of messy, red curls back towards him. Juno felt crushed under his weight, and kept struggling to breath. His jaw felt sore from constantly trying to beg the Commander to stop around the hard, silicone gag. "Keep going, I like the ones that try to fight." This was concerning, as it indicated he had done this before. He chuckled darkly, sending chills down Juno's spine. "Silly boy, you should have run before I got my hands on you. Now you're mine." A hand tightened around his neck to punctuate._ _ _

___Juno was afraid to turn his head to see what Riker was doing, but saw him pulling his trousers half down out of his peripheral. That's when he finally realized that man was truly nobody to be trifled with. He squirmed when Riker started to stroke himself, feeling disgusted with his body for becoming aroused. He felt an unwelcome finger run up and down his slit, occasionally sliding in. "My my, you like this don't you?" It was a question that only made him want to cry, his body liked it, and so did his subconscious. "Not used to having this kind of attention are you?" No, no he wasn't._ _ _

___His body had thoroughly betrayed him, his body had been more than receptive to the forced intimacy. And Juno had no doubt in his mind Riker would get off to knowing he was a virgin. His body was slowly stretched open by callous fingers, and soon a slicked heat replaced them. "I promise to be gentle." That gave Juno some semblance of comfort, knowing he wouldn't be split in half at least. He felt Riker pushing in and a burning sensation, but didn't voice this because he thought it was normal.___

___The gag in his mouth was pulled forward so he could speak. "I forgot, you're only a virgin." He could only nod. Juno nearly screamed in pain when Riker's hips snapped forward, forcing ten agonizing inches into his body. He bit down on the gag so hard he thought he would break a tooth. "It shouldn't hurt for very long, you'll get over it soon enough." He couldn't think properly, and only kept trying to escape from the Riker's grip. It took a while but Juno finally got used to his size.___

___Riker, however, showed virtually no mercy and fucked into him at a nearly punishing pace. He finally trapped him, and had no intention of letting him escape. Burning tears streamed down Juno's face, his body rejecting the pleas to stop liking the unwanted attention. "My god, you fuck like a bitch in heat." He barely heard that remark over his own mind. "You can stop crying, I know you like it." It took everything in him to stop, but he did._ _ _

___Sure, Juno was aroused, but that didn't mean he liked it in any way. He hated his body for wanting the rough attention, and tried to ignore it, failing miserably in the process. Riker's grip on his body only tightened, forming dark, hideous bruises. The gag was ripped out of his mouth, and three fingers replaced them. "Don't fucking bite me." He didn't intend to, knowing it would only make a horrible situation worse. He finally pulled out, grabbing a knife that was on the bedside table. He felt like he was going to piss himself, but felt somewhat relieved when all he cut was the ropes binding his limbs to his body.___

___"Stay there, don't even think about running out." Riker left to a different room. He came back shortly after with a pair of steel handcuffs. "Since you didn't fight too much, I won't tie you up this time. Get off of the bed and face the wall." He complied, trying not to fall. Riker took hold off each of Juno's wrists, cuffing them. He turned him around and shoved a hand into the mop of fiery red curls. "On your knees, if you throw up, you're cleaning it." Bastard._ _ _

___Juno was pushed down by strong hands, and his head was held steady. His mouth was pushed open. He instinctively tried to close his mouth, and was slapped in return. "Don't even fucking try to bite me." Despite being suspicious he would bite, Riker still shoved all ten inches into his mouth, loving the sound of Juno gagging. "Stop trying to swallow and it wouldn't hurt as much." In all reality, Riker didn't want him to stop, he could definitely get used to fucking that pretty, plush mouth. He stopped when he felt something wet, Juno was crying again._ _ _

___Riker yanked his hair, pulling him off. "What did I tell you about crying?" Juno stuttered and slurred over his words, and the man loved it. "N- Not to." He thought it was adorable how hard the kid was trying to stop. He smiled a wicked smile at this. "Good boy." With that, he forced Juno's mouth back onto him, relishing in the sight below him. "Fuck, just like that." At last, he came in the boy's mouth. "Don't spit, if you do, you'll lick it up." Juno was pulled up by his hair, and his handcuffs were finally taken off, then was pulled into an open-mouth kiss._ _ _

___Clearly tasting his own seed did 𝘯𝘰𝘵 bother Riker one bit. Juno had heard of snowballing before, but never once imagined that he'd be forced to do it. When he pulled back, there was a string of spit temporarily connecting them. It was finally over, he had survived. He cried what was between a scream and a sob, and fell onto Riker's chest, hoping he would provide at least some comfort. "Lay down. I'll be with you in a few minutes." He laid down, wondering how he even got himself in this situation.___

___Riker had came back after 3 minutes, dressed in Starfleet issue nightwear. Laying on the bed, he pulled Juno onto his chest. "See, that wasn't so bad was it? I told you you would get used to it." He continued cooing in his ear until he finally fell asleep._ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr ;) @thepimpofshrimp, hmu if you wanna have a gay ol time

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow my Tumblr :(, @thepimpofshrimp, thank you. Also please leave kudos, my ego needs fed.


End file.
